Decoupling capacitors can be built into chips to prevent voltage spikes in a power supply such as, for example, when the chip is initially powered or when various components of the chip are activated. In the chip fabrication process, decoupling capacitors can be integrated in the far back end of the line during or after packaging of the chip.